


A Seductive Interrogation

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 2020, Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben and Albedo, Hate Sex, Jurassic World crossover, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: When Ben visits Albedo in a special Galvan prison cell, he interrogates his archrival, but he decides to make it fun with his playboy charms surprisingly finding another person, who is enjoying it.. enjoying it a lot actually.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Albedo
Kudos: 11





	A Seductive Interrogation

It was a Galvan prison cell, the month of March. It had been only a few days since Albedo had been arrested from Isla Nublar. He was in his cell, and though the human hormones still made him beg for french fries, he was rather glad that he was on Galvan Prime and not Earth.

Almost everything human on Earth was hideous for Albedo. The human hormones, the lack of intelligence, and above all, his archrival Ben Tennyson. Ben had always thwarted his plans for 12 years. Just then, his prison cell opened. He expected a warden of course, but the face took him by surprise.

Ben Tennyson had come. And he was holding a packet which could only be french fries.

"What are you doing here?" Albedo asked, disgusted.

"You don't seem happy to see me.. but I brought you your stuff," Ben said, loving the smell of the fries. "God, they're amazing."

He stood there, and handed Albedo the fries. He seemed reluctant. What if he had planted a bomb inside? What if it was a trap? But he knew Ben well.. atleast, well enough that he wouldn't be so deceptive.

He took the packet. It was what Ben meant.

"Thank you," Albedo said. "But what's your business here?"

"Just wanted to check on you," Ben said, "you are smart after all, with a big fat Galvan brain."

Albedo could sense truth in his voice.

"Well, you can leave me now," he said. But Ben didn't.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to," he replied softly. Softly with a touch of seductiveness and danger that Albedo had sure as hell never experienced before.

Before Albedo could reply, Ben got closer to the chair that Albedo was on. 

"What is this Ben?" Albedo asked, without even realising that he used the word 'Ben' only.

"You'll sure as hell realise," Ben replied, "BTW.. you can tell me how you ended up with so much of stolen alien technology that the Plumbers found on a raid to your secret hideout."

"Damn you!" Albedo shouted, "what is your business with them?"

"Level 5 technology, my boy," Ben said, "dangerous for any place, Earth or no Earth. You tell me how you got them."

Albedo scoffed, sighed and then said, "There is an arms dealer named Argit."

"I know him. He's a lowlife. So, apparently.. now, even you're a lowlife."

Angered, Albedo punched Ben's jaw, and got him down to the floor. Raising him up, he landed Ben's back on his knee, causing him immense pain. Ben was crawling on all fours from the impact when Albedo smashed his knee against Ben's waist.

Albedo wanted to hit him further. But he didn't. Something about Ben was weird. Beneath his iconic jacket, he was wearing a green shirt, with all his buttons open. Something seemed weirdly attractive about him this way.

Albedo turned his back, and turned back after a while to see Ben, but Ben was up and kicked Albedo in the mid-section. He pinned him to the wall, and locked his hands with a pair of handcuffs he had hidden.

"You-" Ben put his hand over Albedo's mouth. But then the shocking thing happened. 

Ben started kissing Albedo's neck, and went up to his cheek. Albedo couldn't comprehend Ben's sudden act, and was frozen in shock.

"Got ya, right?" He said in the deepest voice Albedo had ever heard from him.

"You don't smell that bad, you know?" Ben said. "Maybe you've been putting on deodrants. Yep, definitely something like Axe Signature." Albedo was surprised; how on Earth did Ben figure out that he was?

Ben then got back to moving his lips through Albedo's skin, as he moaned from the touch. He could hate Ben, but he was so damn good at this. Maybe this was why he was the biggest star attraction for the girls now. His seductive charm had overtaken Tony Stark's playboy nature and even tied the seductiveness of James Bond.

Ben took the handcuffs off. Albedo relaxed a little.

"Sorry," he said. Ben was surprised, not expecting this from him, but nodded. 

"Well.. want me to leave?" Ben asked. And Albedo was obvious in his mind about the answer. He certainly DIDN'T want him to leave.

"No, stay."

Taking it as the cue, after a moment of silence, Ben crashed his lips against Albedo's. And both had to admit, it was freaking good.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you," Ben said, as they parted for breath. He had sensed something within his archrival was wanting.

"I do.." Albedo murmured.

Smirking, Ben pinned him to the wall and wildly ran his mouth through his, taking his shirt off. Taking some time, their noses touching each other, trying to take in the overwhelming feeling of sexual energies bursting, Albedo stared at Ben's bare chest. It was a sight indeed.

"Love my abs, huh?" 

"They're fucking amazing."

"You're just repeating what every girl I've met has said."

They were soon without their shirts and jackets, and the prison bed soon became occupied by them.

Ben laid down Albedo, seductively kissing his neck, and his lips moving down his bare chest, and soon, Albedo felt Ben inside of him.

"Ben, fuck.. don't stop.."

Only further encouraged, Ben smirked and gave Albedo a painful time, as he moaned and gasped. Soon, Ben wiped off stuff from his lips, and kissed him again.

Completely seduced, Albedo felt Ben on his chest. Feeling his lips on his neck again, Albedo sighed. Ben, panting himself, lay beside, rolling on the bed.

"You're damn delicious to taste," Ben said.

"You're damn amazing at this," Albedo said.

Ben dug his face on Albedo's shoulder, with kisses following. Soon, sitting on his chest, Ben said, "Well.. see ya later."

After wearing their clothes, Ben kissed Albedo and left the place, and Albedo smiled.


End file.
